


Spirits and Shadows

by DeityChaos



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crossover, Gen, I'm bad at updating, No beta reader, Other, THIS IS A WARNING, no beta we die like men, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-03-06 16:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18854998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeityChaos/pseuds/DeityChaos
Summary: Shin Higurashi and his twin sister Kagome Higurashi are normal teenagers.Excluding the times where Kagome had near-death experiences in the Feudal Era and Shin had just partaken in the Second Giant War. And that they're 'half-bloods' of two separate pantheons: Greco-Roman mythology and Japanese mythology.Yep. They're totally normal teens...*Crash**Screech**Screams*Okay...fine. They're semi-normal 'demigods'...*BOOM*I take that back...Inuyasha x Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus crossover





	1. Snakes and Seeds

"Dialogue"  
_Thoughts_  
(Ancient Greek)  
**Twin telepathy (between Shin and Kagome)**

* * *

_Kagome's POV_

Her veins felt as if they were on fire. The poison was slowly spreading from the snake bite wound, located at her side. A little girl trembled in her arms, crying for her and calling out for Lord Sesshomaru, but he wasn't near to heed to her request _._ A pattering of feet came towards her in a hurry and a ball of fluff jumped into her arms, crying for her. Shouts were echoing within her head, causing her to have a headache. She attempted to identify who was saying what as her eyesight was slowly becoming blurry.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Please... _sniff_...help!"  _Rin_...

"Kagome... _sniff_...please be alright!"  _Shippo_...

"Raa!"  _Kirara_...

"Kagome, just wait! We'll be right there!"  _Sango_...

"Wind Tunnel! Sango, quick! Head to Kagome and help her!"  _Miroku_...

"You'll pay for that Naraku!"  _Inuyasha_...

Darkness was approaching like an old friend. It always had been her old friend. When she was younger, it hid her from what she was scared of; it introduced her to family members that she yet to meet.

_Mom_... _grandpa_... _Sota_... _Shin_... _everyone_...

_I'm sorry_...

She felt tears slide down her face. She remembered the words that Shin had always told her about his and her fate.

_"It isn't easy being a half-blood. We would be lucky to live past 13."_

Her chest heaved as she chuckled. It isn't easy being a demigod, neither was being a miko in the Feudal Era, with mortals and demons wishing to have her head than just monsters wishing for revenge against the gods. She took a deep breath and listened to the voices of her friends as she felt her soul slowly fading away. Their voices together created a cacophony, yet to her, it was a familiar symphony that would be her requiem to the grave.   
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•   
•  
_No! What I am thinking! I am Kagome Higurashi, the descendant of Hades and Izanami! Darkness and death may be my friends, but now is not the time to be seeing them!_

A chuckle was heard from the back of her mind.

_Am I going crazy?_

**S: No, Kagome, you're not going crazy.**

**K: Shin-nisan!**

**S: Yo! I would love to chat with you about life, but...HIGURASHI KAGOME, YOU BETTER NOT BE DEAD BY THE TIME I REACH YOU!**

**K: Where are you?**

Goosebumps ran up her arms as soon as the telepathy went silent for a couple of seconds. A familiar warm life aura was felt by the Bone Eater's well  _in the Feudal Era_.  _Shin_...

**K: What are you doing here?! More importantly, how are you here?!**

**S: Conserve your strength. I'm coming as soon as I can. The connection is going to be cut off once I shadow-travel. Stay alert Kagome. Don't let Lady Izanami or Lord Hades tempt to their domain.**

**K: Nonsense! Grandpa Hades and Izanami-obasan are lonely and lovely people, so my company should be pleasant for them.**

**S: KAGOME!**

**K: What! Like your company is better than mine.**

**S: So even as you're dying, you're still a sarcastic little sh-brat.**

**K: Oh my, you cursed. I'm telling Mom!**

**S: KAGOME! You are almost dying, must you laugh at the face of death.**

**K: Don't worry about me...I've been through worse events than this...**

**S:Connection...is...breaking...be...strong...I...will...find...you**

The silence was deafening within her head. The heavyweights in her arms were removed. She felt her body being dragged towards the shadows of the trees. Lithe yet calloused hands tended to her wound, mutterings came from Sango as she attempted to heal her. A pulling feeling came from her abdomen. The shadows were churning and the familiar warm life aura was close.  _Shin_

_"_ Who are you?!" Sango threatened as the aura came closer.

She sighed wearily as she turned her body towards her friend.

"Sango...It's alright... _gasp..._ I know him...let him come near... _gasp_..."

She felt a comforting hand on her head.

"Hey, Kagome...it's alright. I'm right here." A baritone voice whispered as hands quickly address her wound. A liquid was being poured on her wound, and it's sweet scent reminded her of home. Mom's sweet red bean dessert, the strawberry mochi that grandpa would buy when she was little, the chocolate pocky that she, Sota, and Shin shared on occasion.  _Nectar._ Something was popped into her mouth and she used her tongue to identify it.  _A seed_.

**S: Bite it.**

**K: Why?**

**S: It's Persephone's pomegranate seed. It's capable of putting children of Hades in a death trance.**

**K: But the mixing of blood...**

**S: I was told that it would be fine to eat. The poison may have damaged more of your body than what the nectar can heal. Putting you in a death trance will prolong your life and body from dying until the poison is purged. In that state, you are no longer alive, but not yet dead. Think of it as a safety net for your life.**

With that said, she bit down on the seed.

Hello, darkness, my old friend.

* * *

_Inuyasha's POV_

Kagome had just started school and she kept mumbling about how she should be living a normal teenage girl, not hiking in the middle of nowhere. Maybe she'll quiet down as the day goes by. It's still the morning. While we were looking for jewel shards, we had to run into not only Rin, who was wandering around the area since Sesshomaru was elsewhere, but also Naraku.

"Hello Inuyasha...I'm not in the mood to fight...but..." Naraku crooned as he looked smug from his position, floating in the sky. "I hope you enjoy this gift I'm about to give you..."

With that said, he disappeared, leaving behind dozens of massive serpents.  _Damn you, Naraku!_

Kagome's arrows and Sango's Hiraikotsu flew in the air, while Miroku was throwing seals in attempt to subdue the snakes. He took control over the snakes with Tenseiga. A female shriek was heard from the far right of him.  _Rin_. A small snake was laying dead with its fangs bared and an arrow jabbed straight through the head. A female laid over Rin, with her arms wrapped protectively around her. Her bare side had a bite wound with oozing with blood and her skin around the wound was tinted green.  _KAGOME!_ The leaves rustled above the tree that was near Kagome, out popped Shippo, running toward her

The remaining snakes reared their heads and leapt toward the fallen girls.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Please... _sniff_...help!"

"Kagome... _sniff_...please be alright!"

"Raa!"

"Kagome, just wait! We'll be right there!"

"Wind Tunnel! Sango, quick! Head to Kagome and help her!"

"You'll pay for that Naraku!" were the last words he spoke before he charged at the serpentine demons.

The scent of Kagome's tears was present in the air, which fueled him to fight quicker. He wasn't losing her. Sango had told Rin and Shippo to run to safety as she would tend Kagome. With Sango by Kagome's side, he felt at ease and continued fighting. Soon another scent appeared in the air, the scent of rotting flesh.  _What?_ He turned his head towards the scent. Out of the shadows walked out a figure with a black helmet wearing strange clothing that looked like the clothing from Kagome's time. Before he could growl at the stranger, Sango, who dragged Kagome away from the fighting, stood up from her position of healing Kagome and in a threatening tone asked: "Who are you?"

From her position, Kagome rolled over to face the stranger and whispered "Sango...It's alright... _gasp..._ I know him...let him come near... _gasp_..."

_How did she know where that stranger was standing? She had her eyes closed._

The dark figure approached the girls, figuring Sango could handle the stranger, he (Inuyasha) continued to fight. His ears twitched at the words that the stranger was whispering to Kagome. "Hey, Kagome...it's alright. I'm right here."

_She knows who this person is?_

_No matter, she'll tell us later._

The problem at hand was that the snakes were regrowing back their heads if they were just tails, and their tails if they were just heads. Before he could attack, the scent of the liquid that the stranger as pouring on Kagome caught his attention. The smell of his mom's incense and the smell of ramen tickled his nose.  _What is that liquid?_ Sango yelped as Kagome became pale and lifeless. His ears twitched for her heartbeat. There was none.

"What did you do to her?!" He growled, his stance was tense and was ready to pounce.

_How could they trust someone who just killed her?_

The murder held his hand up in surrender before Inuyasha could swing his sword. His baritone voice responded to Inuyasha, "I put her in a death-like state. The poison can't affect her body in this state."

_It's either now or never since that stranger is still talking_.

"Who are you?" He snarled before he performed a wind scar at the serpents, who were advancing towards them.

Hands reached up towards the black helmet and removed the obstacle that hid the stranger's appearance. A face identical to Kagome appeared on the young male's face.

"I'm Higurashi Shin, Kagome's older twin brother."

_BROTHER!_


	2. Siblings and Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shin Higurashi and his twin sister Kagome Higurashi are normal teenagers.
> 
> Excluding the times where Kagome had near-death experiences in the Feudal Era and Shin had just partaken in the Second Giant War. And that they're 'half-bloods' of two separate pantheons: Greco-Roman mythology and Japanese mythology.
> 
> Yep. They're totally normal teens...
> 
> *Crash*  
> *Screech*  
> *Screams*
> 
> Okay...fine. They're semi-normal 'demigods'...
> 
> *BOOM*
> 
> I take that back...
> 
> Inuyasha x Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus crossover

"Dialogue"  
**Thoughts**  
(Ancient Greek)  
**Twin telepathy (between Shin and Kagome)**  

* * *

**Shin's POV**

He felt his sweat trickle down his neck, which didn't help with the situation at the moment.

Why?

Nico thought it would be a great idea to train him....just not with him.

The sounds of metal clash echoed through the training field as he and a samurai skeleton danced with their blades. Sweat was rolling down his face, leaving his black shirt drenched from the exercise. He adjusted his grip on his katana, his sweaty hands made it difficult to grip the handle properly. Two black blades clashed, causing sparks of fire to ignite from the friction. The two fighters jumped back from the clash and prepared for the next move. The samurai's blade aimed to attack, in return, his katana positioned itself in defense. Before they could continue their dance, he held up his hand in a 'wait' motion.

The katana welder panted before coughing from the lack of water in this throat, his voice raspy "Nico...I yield...let me drink...some water..."

No response.

He looked towards the sidelines and saw that Nico wasn't paying attention to him or the skeleton. Nico was too busy talking to Will Solace, head counselor of Cabin 7 and his healer.

_So is he around to see if I'm still standing or is he around to talk to Nico under the excuse of examining me?_

A rattling sound of bones drew near, then he remembered about the attacking skeleton.

_Flight or fight..._

_Flight or fight..._

_Flight!!!_

"NICO!!!" He screamed as he runs for his life with the remaining energy that he had.

_Ah, my throat..._

Nico looked towards him from the sidelines before waving his hand. The skeleton stopped and bowed before returning to the crack that it came from while he evacuated the training field and headed towards the sidelines where the water cooler was located. He took a Pocari Sweat that was conveniently in the cooler.

He gulped down his drink and panted more. No one ever trained him this hard, not even the Ares Cabin. It wasn't because he was the legacy of Hades; it was just that nobody was willing to come into proximity of a soul-sucking sword that he wasn't able to control. He couldn't train in the Underworld or even visit the Underworld to train due to several godly restrictions. The best training that he could get was by summoning a dead expert swordsman and that was hard enough due to the clashing of the two types of pantheon blood in him.

Unlike Nico who could summon a teacher and train for hours before he could collapse, Shin could only perform what Nico could do for only 42 minutes. Due to his dual pantheon ancestry, there are internal power struggles when he would use his powers. As he uses his powers from one pantheon, the powers from the other would unconsciously activate thus draining his energy twice as fast than it would for Nico or Hazel when they used their powers.

If he attempted to go past his time limit, he would pass out into a coma that would last for 42 hours, or that's what the Apollo campers told him. Chiron had lectured him about overexerting himself and the Apollo kids soon lurked around his training grounds to ensure that he didn't faint from exhaustion. It's a pain being stalked for your well being.

Will Solace was one of his early examiners during his training rounds; but after Micheal Yew died, Will soon became cabin counselor and was too busy to watch over Shin. So Will established a system where a new Apollo camper would examine the training demigod from a distance and report back to him with a medical report; meaning Shin was a medical lab rat to the young Apollo campers. With Nico willing the stay around long enough to train Shin in controlling his powers and sword fighting, the system was no longer needed, but that didn't stop Will from lurking around sometimes to check things out.

_Ah, speaking of the akuma*._

Will and Nico walked towards him, their faces were grim.

"Shin, you're wanted at the Big House. Chiron said the gods have requested you; it involves your sister."

His breathing hitched and his eyes had widened in realization and fear.

The Shikon Jewel dragged Kagome into some spiritual schist.

Lady Izanami had warned him about this before he departed for Camp Half-Blood after his 14th birthday, "Shin, I will tell you this once and only once. If you wish to protect your family, then remember this well. Your sister is the reincarnation of a Feudal era miko named Kikyo, who died after being betrayed by the one who took advantage of her kindness. Burned along with Kikyo's body is a relic condensed of both spiritual and demonic power called the Shikon Jewel."

With the wave of her hand, a montage of the past appeared. A pink sphere hanging from a string of fangs, a young woman who looked but not really looked like Kagome in shrine robes, and the same maiden in a funeral pyre with her eyes closed and holding the jewel in a certain hand sign played in front of him.

By waving her hand once more, Lady Izanami ended the clip and continued to speak. "Your sister carries the relic under a dying oath of her predecessor. Once she turns 15, the slumbering jewel will lose its enchantments that suppresses the jewel's presence and Kagome will be hunted down for the jewel that she carries. You can try to tell Kagome, but the gods will stop you from warning her of her fate. We wish for both of you two to focus on the pantheon that you were chosen to represent. It's her war to fight, not yours. You may join her in battles soon if the gods allow it but only time will tell."

With her monologue done, Lady Izanami looked towards the shrine. She traced over one of the pearls on her necklace and her eyes became glazed as she looked towards the rest of the Higurashi family who was walking away from the shrine entrance after sending off Shin good luck and best wishes. She turned back towards him and faintly smiled.

_Grandma..._

She gripped his shoulder and stared right into his soul with her eyes misty from conflicting emotions.

"Shin, stay safe my little spirit. Protect what I couldn't before."

The goddess brushed his cheeks before she disappeared with the morning mist.

His thoughts ventured from the warning to the rest of his family. _Mom... Grandpa... Sota... Kagome..._

He thought of Kagome and how his sister was supposed to be named Kagami** but gotten named Kagome because of a glowing kagome*** crest that appeared on her chest after birth.

Mom loved to tell them how when they were younger, whenever a kagome crest would appear on Kagome, he would enjoy smacking it and would only stop once it disappeared; only for Kagome to retaliate by pulling his Greek nose****.

He thought of Sōta...

"Shin!"

A slap to his face knocked him out of his thoughts and left him a red handprint displayed on his cheek.

Nico looked smug, on the other hand, Will was slightly horrified over what Nico did, judging by the wide eyes and the lack of control Will had over his jaw.

It took a few seconds for his brain to register the pain that Nico, probably happily, inflicted on him, his... _nephew? Was he Nico's nephew?_

It also took a few seconds for Will's brain to comprehend what happened.

"What! Nico! No!"

"What? He's awake and alive."

The smug grin on Nico's face vanish and Nico looked solemn at him as he gripped his shoulders. "Chiron said you should report to the Big House after training..." Nico faltered "I heard it's about your sister and here's my advice. Protect her. Spend every moment as if it's your last with her. If she dies..." Nico's voice begins to waver but returns back to his usual timbre after a few deep breaths. "You won't be ready and if you die, she won't be ready either. Save the suffering by having each other. Until she is capable of defending and fighting, watch over her and wait for her to become a warrior. No demigod is invincible. Remember that. You better hurry, Chiron has the details."

The mention of Chiron reminded him of something very important. Unlike him who was receiving training under Chiron, Kagome was stuck with Grandpa's teachings of spiritual cultivation.

Dread sank lower into his body at a sudden realization.

His twin sister entered a war without knowing how to fight.

_Schist, schist, schist! Kagome, please wait for your big brother. Oh, Gods...please...please...don't let me be too late..._

* * *

**Sango's POV**

She quickly moved her hands as she assessed Kagome's wound. The flesh surrounding the poisoned bite was tinted green and dark green veins slowly branched out, indicating the rate in how fast the poison was spreading.

She muttered to herself as she quickly examined Kagome's symptoms.

"Her eyes are dilating..."

"She has a fever..."

"Her pulse is increasing..."

"Green...green...what poison turns the flesh green when used..."

She looked towards the snakes that Naraku sent.

_Eastern Island Demon Snakes!_

But, they aren't venomous, due to their massive size and armor-like scales, strength is their weapon. Kagome's bite must be from a different source.

Her eyes quickly surveyed the area, hoping to find the answer to the problem.

A few feet where Kagome was previously was an Eastern Island Demon Snakelet with an arrow punctured through its open mouth.

_Of course! Demon snakelets are venomous at a young age as a defense method since they aren't large as their parents, only the size of a regular snake at that certain stage of development._

But the antidote to Eastern Island snake venom is unknown to humans.

Its the yokai themselves who have dealt with the elusive demons and have crafted antidotes for certain encounters. Demon slayers have to gamble their lives for information on the various yokai population from yokai willing to share such information.

_Damn you Naraku._

A cold presence erupted from her right. The shadows gathered and darkened around an individual coming from the dark void of the woods. A figure stepped out wearing strange clothing and a helmet. The presence of the figure caused her hairs to stand. She quickly stood up and grab her short sword from its hilt by her belt. "Who are you?" she demanded.

Kagome shifted from her position towards the figure. She crooked "Sango...It's alright... _gasp_...I know him...let him come near... _gasp_..."

_Him? How did she know it a male? She has her eyes closed and that stranger didn't say anything to indicate that he was a male?_

All she could do is trust Kagome. She slipped her short sword back into its sheath, the male stranger took it as a signal to move closer to Kagome.

Once he stood above her, he crouched and rubbed Kagome's head in an affectionate manner, "Hey, Kagome...it's alright. I'm right here." he comforted.

_Do they know each other?_

The male figure took out a canteen out of his pocket and uncapped it. Gold liquid poured out of its container and was slowly healing the wound on Kagome. The bloody bite was closing and the green veins that were erupting from the wound ceased to grow. But Kagome's skin was still green and the veins were still there. The poison was still in her.

The male capped the canteen and returned it back into his pocket. He brought out a small seed from the same pocket and slipped it into Kagome's mouth.

_Will that help her?_

She thought wrong. One second ago, Kagome was breathing. The next second, she ceased to breathe.

She yelped.

_No...no...no...not Kagome. Not her, please._

She felt her heart drop.

She lost her village, her family, her father, her mother, and she nearly lost Kohaku.

She just lost her friend.

_Please Kami-sama, stop taking the people that she cared about._

She heard Inuyasha yell "What did you do to her?!"

She reached for her sword again. He's closer to her. If she struck fast enough, she would be able to avenge her friend.

The murderer held his hand up in surrender before she could swing her sword. His baritone voice responded to everyone, "I put her in a death-like state. The poison can't affect her body in this state."

"Who are you?" she heard Inuyasha snarled before he performed a wind scar at the serpents, who were advancing towards them.

Hands reached up towards the black helmet and removed the obstacle that hid the stranger's appearance. A face identical to Kagome appeared on the young male's face.

"I'm Higurashi Shin^, Kagome's older twin brother."

_BROTHER!_

It was true. Shin and Kagome did look alike, but since she was the closest to the two, she could see the difference.

Shin... _that was his name_...had a straighter and narrower nose than Kagome's round nose. Kagome's eyes were bigger than everyone in the Feudal land while her brother's eyes were narrower than Kagome's.

The hissing sound drew her back to the situation.

The Eastern Island Demon Snakes were growing back their limbs. Heads of the snake regrowing back their tails and the hind ends of the snakes regrowing back their heads.

_Dammit. Physical attacks aren't working._

Miroku's Wind Tunnel was getting them nowhere, due to the snakes' large size and weight. The wind tunnel was only dragging the snakes to Miroku.

Inuyasha's ears pricked up and he sniffed the air.

He growled, "Not him."

_Who? Naraku?_

The winds rustled the trees and a silhouette appear in front of the moon. She looked up and focused on the figure. Bathing in the moonlight was a man with flowing white hair that flowed with the wind and a fluffy boa draped on his shoulder.

"Sesshomaru!" The hanyou snarled.

_So that's who Inuyasha smelled._

With one look at the scene before him, Sesshomaru pounced towards the den of snakes with his claws outstretched. In quick movements, he struck each snake with his venomous claws. The sound of melting flesh and pained hissing echo through the night. The pungent scent of melting flesh drifted to her and she plugged her nose. Kagome's brother covered his nose with his collar. Miroku and Inuyasha had plugged their noses as they walk towards them.

Their 'savior' drifted over to their ragtag team. He merely glanced at Kagome's body before tossing a vial taken from his sleeve to her.

Sesshomaru turned his back towards them and before he took off into the night, he looked back and curtly said "This is the antidote for that girl. Its payment for saving Rin's life."

With a hop, skip, and a jump, the dog demon flew back to where he came from.

Shin looked at the bottle and instructed "Best give that Kagome when she wakes up. The antidote won't work if she under a death trance."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes:
> 
> *akuma: a malevolent fire spirit in Japanese folklore. In English translations, akuma means devil or demon
> 
> **Kagami: a Japanese name meaning Mirror. I used "Kagami" since in Shinto religion, the gods are the elements of the landscape, forces of nature, as well as beings and the qualities that these beings express; they can also be the spirits of venerated dead persons; so in Shinto temples, the shrines use statues or mirrors to represent their chosen god
> 
> ***Kagome: a lattice structure that is used in Shinto temples
> 
> ****Greek nose: Sometimes referred to as "the straight nose,". This type of nose is defined by its remarkably straight bridge, which is generally free of any humps or curves, and gets its name from the perfectly straight noses on centuries-old sculptures of Greek gods.
> 
> ^Shin: a Japanese name with many definitions. The one I am using here is "神" which means god, spiritual essences, or spirit.


End file.
